


Control

by Lozza342



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sexual Experimentation, behavioural therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: They've been together months now, and everything has been so incredibly amazing. Yuutarou has the prettiest boyfriend everyone dreams of, the most doting and loving, too.And he's incredible in bed.So incredible, in fact, that Yuutarou has been left breathless and dizzy every time they've hit the sheets, and incredibly oversensitive when he's spent and exhausted after barely a couple of minutes.It had been embarrassing the first time, let alone the second, and the third, leaving Yuutarou more frustrated than Tooru.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Orgasm Denial
> 
> So! I feel like some sexual issues aren't written about enough, so I had a little play with this one. Kindaichi has been struggling with premature ejaculation, and Oikawa helps him to start to increase his control and confidence, while also starting to delve into minor dom/sub aspects.
> 
> Hope it's sexy~!

Nervous, Yuutarou has bitten his bottom lip raw.

Tooru keeps chiding him for it, always getting in his face to thumb some lip balm on. 

He doesn't mention it, because he had promised. It was a big deal, and as long as someone else acted like it was a big deal, that just made Yuutarou crumble under the pressure. 

Today is normal, everything is fine. 

"You're trying not to think about it…" Tooru sighs. Yuutarou turns away, a sure sign of his guilt, but fingers touch his chin, tilting it back towards Tooru. "C'mon, Yuu, I'll show you how good I can make you feel." 

Tooru stands up from the couch, turning off the weird foreign drama he'd decided was super interesting, that Yuutarou had been so distracted he can't remember the name of. Tooru's hand is held out in front of him, an invitation, and Yuutarou gingerly takes it. 

They've been together months now, and everything has been so incredibly amazing. Yuutarou has the prettiest boyfriend everyone dreams of, the most doting and loving, too. 

And he's incredible in bed. 

So incredible, in fact, that Yuutarou has been left breathless and dizzy every time they've hit the sheets, and incredibly oversensitive when he's spent and exhausted after barely a couple of minutes. 

It had been embarrassing the first time, let alone the second, and the third, leaving Yuutarou more frustrated than Tooru. 

When Yuutarou's back hits the bed this time, it's softly and carefully. Tooru leans over him, pressing kisses to his sore lips, tongue lapping up the strawberry flavour while his fingers slink up Yuutarou's shirt. Closing his eyes to take in the sensation of yet again being beneath Tooru, Yuutarou lifts up his arms to let him take it off. Their lips part while Tooru does the same, and now they're chest to chest, bare skin warm against each other. 

"Yuutarou, my sweetheart, I'm not going to let you come." He says as he grinds against Yuutarou, making him moan needily. 

Yuutarou isn't used to Tooru speaking in such a manner, his sharp tone accompanied by a soft nip to his earlobe. A shiver runs down his spine and straight to his cock as Tooru pants into his ear. "Your orgasm comes after mine. Do you understand?" 

Yuutarou nods, swallowing thickly. He's not sure he can really do it, and he knows Tooru will be just as sweet as he's always been if he comes too early again, but it's not fair. He's desperate to show Tooru what he can do. 

A grin spreads across Tooru's face, one that makes the hairs on the back on Yuutarou's neck stand on end. "Good boy," he praises, rewarding him with a kiss on the lips. 

It's a simple idea, really. Give Yuutarou all the incentive not to come, while bringing him as close as possible to the edge. The mere idea of not being able to come eats away at Yuutarou's patience, but Tooru picks up all too well on his growing need and pulls away, leaving Yuutarou without his heat. 

Huffing, Kindaichi's tense body relaxes, letting out a breath he keeps holding in his lungs. "This is going to kill me…" 

"You're more dramatic than I am, Yuu," Tooru teases with an amused smile, undoing Yuutarou's trousers and pulling them down his legs along with his boxers. "Just relax, baby, and keep breathing. I hope to take a while." 

Yuutarou nods slowly, a red blush creeping up his body now he's exposed, his cock hard and leaking already. Tooru gives Yuutarou another couple of moments to relax while he keeps track of his breathing, then takes Yuutarou's wrists. "You're doing so well, honey," Tooru says sweetly, lifting his arms to position them above his head. Yuutarou lets Tooru maneuver him, full of trust for his boyfriend. 

While Tooru's grip on Yuutarou's wrists is firm, it doesn't restrict Yuutarou in any way. If he wanted to, he could put his wrists away, but this is part of the plan. Everything fails if Yuutarou gives in and touches himself. Once they're above his head, Tooru holds both of them in one hand, then begins his journey kissing down Yuutarou's body. Each kiss feels connected to the next, tingling from the trail Tooru makes with his tongue. 

"Keep your arms where they are unless you need to, OK, baby?" Tooru asks, lips ghosting over the skin of his chest. 

"I got it, Tooru." Yuutarou assures him, yelping when he pinches one of his nipples with his teeth. His hips leave the bed, and Tooru pulls away without a second delay. 

"Fuck!" Yuutarou curses, eyes watering from the pain. 

"Sorry, I forgot you're so sensitive…" Tooru teases, going right back to it once Yuutarou gets a handle of his body. "Good boy, Yuu, just like that." 

Yuutarou feels like he's losing his mind. Every time he moves, Tooru pulls away, slowly introducing more sensation, rubbing his thighs as he begins pressing tiny kitten licks to the head of his cock. "Wow, you taste so good." 

Blushing furiously now, Yuutarou's hands tangle in the pillows above him in effort not to thrust up and come as soon as he feels Tooru's wet tongue. It's maddening, and even he's surprised he's lasted this long. Only, as soon as Tooru's lips close around the tip and suck softly, Yuutarou whimpers, bucking his hips for more. With a pop, Tooru is gone, smiling as he licks his slick lips. 

"Tooru… H-How can you do this…" Yuutarou whines, his cheeks stained with tears. "Aren't you struggling too?" 

Tooru moves to Yuutarou's face with a chuckle, kissing his cheek as he strokes his hair. "Yeah, you look so beautiful and vulnerable I want to fuck you 'til you scream." 

A shudder runs the length of Yuutarou's body, his cock twitching in interest at that idea. 

"You've been so good, I might just oblige…" Tooru grins, fingers dancing down Yuutarou's body. 

Yuutarou feels like he's glued to the bed with how much he's sunk into it, he simply watches from his position as Tooru rummages through their bedside drawers, pulling out a bottle of lube. 

Relief floods through Yuutarou hearing that satisfying click of the cap. Unconsciously, Yuutarou lets his legs fall open, welcoming the warm wetness of Tooru's lube-covered fingers. "That's it, baby boy, you've been so good, I'm going to come inside you," Tooru promised, slowly fingering him open. 

Each time Tooru slides his fingers out for punishment for moving back against them makes Yuutarou's patience even worse. He's more frustrated than he's even been, close to moving his hands from above him. "Ah-Ah, Yuu, you gotta stop moving or you'll make yourself come… then we have to start over~." He tuts, giving him sloppy kisses until he calms down. "Not long not honey, I promise." 

Sobbing at how badly he needs to come, Yuutarou bites his lip when Tooru moves his fingers away at last. This time, it's not because he moved, but because he's ready for Tooru's cock. 

Hole nice and loose for Tooru's cock, Yuutarou groans when  _ finally _ he feels the tip of Tooru's cock rubbing against his rim, Tooru's hips rocking himself back and forth between Yuutarou's legs. 

"Fuck… Please fuck me now, Tooru…" Yuutarou begs, playing right into his hands and pushing back against it. 

But this time, he doesn't pull back. 

This time, he continues, thrusting straight in. No warning, no nothing. 

Yuutarou cries out, unable to catch his breath as Tooru pulls out to the tip only to pound into him again. His arms fly up to catch Tooru's shoulders and his legs wrap around his waist. "Tooru- Tooru!" 

Tooru leans down to litter kisses over his face. "Good boy, that's it, I've got you," Tooru coos breathlessly, fucking him hard into the bed. "I'm close baby boy, you did so well." 

Tooru holds Yuutarou's hips in a vice-like grip, pulling him flush against him with every thrust. Yuutarou's cock bounces between them, red and throbbing for release. He's so close, his face scrunching up and his nails digging into Tooru's skin. In retaliation, he feels Tooru's teeth latch to his neck, clamping down as Tooru moans into his skin and comes, buried deep inside of him. 

Whimpering desperately, the pain of Tooru's bite nothing compared with his need to come, Yuutarou begs. "Tooru please! Please tell me to come!" 

Hands soothing up Yuutarou's sides, Tooru grinds once more into him before whispering into his ear, "Come. Come for me baby." 

It's the single best thing Yuutarou has ever heard in his life, and he comes, sweat and tears dirtying his face as he screams to the ceiling and experiences the most intense orgasm he's ever had. 

Yuutarou can barely open his eyes once he comes down from his ridiculous high, his entire body spent and no energy left but to murmur quietly. "Tooru… Love you…" 

He distantly feels arms enveloping him, trapping him in warmth, and he nuzzles into a hard chest. "I love you too. Sweet dreams Yuu." Lips press to the crown of Yuutarou's head, and he falls asleep to the soothing sensation of Tooru's breath in his hair and the sound of his beating heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! I will love you forever. Anons are welcome to comment too just FYI!


End file.
